Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master rewrite
by nLucariow
Summary: the rewrite of AKPM, powerful Ash, harem,
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize to any of my AKPM readers, but I have decided to rewrite my original pokemon story, Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, I decided to rewrite because after a a short break on my part, I can't really keep track of all the pokemon Ash has, so I will instead resort to rewriting the fic with a few changes**

**1). Misty will not appear in the story**

**2). Most important trainers will get a massive upped power**

**3). No legendaries caught by Ash, although his most of his pokemon will be legendary level and/or above**

**4). No Jessie/James/Meowth**

**5). only a limited amount of pokemon**

**Other notes: **

**1). I still plan to have Ash completing all regions including Kalos**

**2). Ash will still be powerful**

**3). The trio of Salamence, Rampardos, and Lucario will be disbanded(see point 5 and 6)**

**4). Ash will have his girls, harem fic most likely(no misty or iris)**

**5). Ash will catch pokemon only in his region**

**6). The original trio of Salamence, Rampardos, and Lucario will be replaced with Charmander, Pikachu, and Bellsprout.**

**7). many attacks will be entirely new. Pikachu will NOT evolve, Charmander will NOT get a mega-evo until Kalos**

**8). Ash will start his journey without a starter from Professor Oak, but will start at age 10 because I don't want to complicate the other characters**

**9). Team Rocket will be a major crime organization in the first section of this fic, it will be replaced by stronger organizations later on.**

**10). No restriction on Pokemon Level or movepool**

**Chapter One**

**A New Beginning**

Ash Ketchum woke up with a start, today was to be the day that he started his pokemon journey! Obviously this would be a very exciting opportunity for our young hero.

"Pikapi?" A very familiar electric mouse poked his head out of his own makeshift bed beside Ash's.

Ash's old friend Pikachu was a rare case, he held an unnatural amount of power in his little electric body compared to that of his species.

Ash had found Pikachu one day in the woods, Ash had been playing with his friends when he wandered off and he discovered the little guy lying on the ground next to two other pokemon.

Ash, being the pokemon geek he was, immediately recognized the three pokemon as Pikachu, Charmander, and Bellsprout.

He had immediately rushed the three pokemon to Professor Oaks lab where they were quickly treated by the old pokemon professor.

After being treated, the three pokemon quickly befriended our young hero and quickly agreed on being his starter when Ash decided to go on his pokemon journey.

And that day had came, as Ash shot out of his bed and rushed down the stairs where his mother Delia was waiting.

"Ash honey," Delia gave Ash a warm smile, "How are you feeling today?"

"Great mom!" Ash shot his mother a quick smile before sitting on the kitchen table and digging into the pancakes and sausages that were set on the table.

"Don't eat your food so fast dear," Delia said, fussing at her ten year old son.

"Ok mom," Ash mumbled through his food, barely slowing down.

Delia just shook her head, familiar with Ash's table manners, she had long given up on teaching Ash proper table etiquette.

Ash quickly wolfed down the final dozen sausages and washed it down with a glass of milk.

"Alright mom, I'm off on my journey now, byee..."

"Stop right their young man!" Delia's sharp voice cut into Ash's hasty goodbye.

"Eh?" Ash grunted in surprise, his body frozen in a comical shape of running out the door.

"You forgot your pokemon." Delia deadpanned as Ash looked at her sheepishly.

"Oops."

Ash quickly ran back up the stairs and grabbed his pokemon belt with three empty pokeballs attached to it. Pikachu, Charmander, and Bellsprout were currently enjoying breakfast in bed as the poor overexcited ten year old bounced on his toes in annoyance.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, "We gotta get moving!"

All three if his pokemon sweatdropped at the amount of enthusiasm he was showing, but it was to be expected from the ten year old boy and it was nothing the trio of pokemon hadn't seen before.

Finally, the pokemon finished eating and Charmander and Bellsprout were returned into their pokeballs while Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash wasted no time rushing back down the stairs where his mother was waiting with a backpack in her hand.

"Whoa" Ash said in wonder as he stared at the backpack. "Where'd you get that mom?"

"I have been saving up quite a while for this backpack, and if you were wondering, I've packed a couple of potions and pokeballs in here, as well as a couple change of clothes and fresh underwear."

"Oh," Ash said, "Thanks mom!"

Then Ash dashed out the door, but not before giving his mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Delia looked at the quickly moving form of her son and shook her head again, "I'm sure you will get as far as your father Ash."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whew!" Ash said, exhausted after the hours of training he and his pokemon had done against the wild pokemon. "That was for sure pretty tiring!"

He and his pokemon were no stranger to training, as they had done some basic battling before he had set out on his journey, but nothing quite as extreme as the long exhausting training sessions that they had done in the last 3 hours.

"Yo, trainer in the blue cap with the cool backpack!"

Ash spun around, assuming that the voice was talking to him, sure enough, a youngster was approaching him.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"What do you think, I want a battle!"

Ash grinned, "Alright, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

Ash and the youngster quickly found a place to battle, a small clearing with no trees in sight.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called out to his long time buddy as the electric mouse jumped off his shoulder and landed on the battlefield.

"An electric type huh?" The youngster though out loud, "Then I'll choose this pokemon, Go Geodude!"(A/N Ash is not completing the pokedex for Professor Oak)

"Geodude, start things off with tackle attack!"

The rock pokemon charged at Pikachu, even though it didn't have any legs.

'Man, you wouldn't think a rock would be able to move that fast!'

'But not fast enough!'

"Pikachu, dodge and use tackle attack!"

Pikachu easily sprang out of the way and charged at Geodude doing some damage, but not much.

"Silly trainer," the youngster called out, "your puny normal attacks won't work on my rock typed Geodude!"

"Geodude, let's shake things up with Magnitude!"

"Quick, Pikachu, into the air!" Ash countered quickly

Pikachu leaped up in the air clearing the ground by a good 5 feet.

"Geodude, quick, tackle it while it's in the air!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The thunderbolt hit the Rock/Ground type shocking it and Geodude fainted.

"But how?" Youngster Joey cried out in shock as the electric attack knocked out his Geodude, "Geodude is part Ground type, an electric type shouldn't work like that!"

"Well, I guess Pikachu is just special like that!" Ash said out loud, but internally her thought to himself 'Good, so electric attacks work on ground types when they are in the air.'

For indeed that was what happened, Geodude attempted a tackle attack at the airborne Pikachu, making Geodude go off the ground itself breaking contact with the ground, exactly what Ash intended to happene, making it so that electric attacks could affect it, and since Rock types do not resist electric attacks, so Pikachu's powerful thunderbolt packed enough punch to put Geodude out for the count.

But the youngster was unaware of this as he grabbed his next pokeball, "Ratatta, go!" out of the pokeball, a rat looking pokemon appeared and it growled in anticipation of the match.

'Time to try out our new technique!' Ash thought giddily, "Pikachu, Sand Tornado!" Pikachu just nodded his head and started spinning, gradually, a stream of sand combined with wind formed and sped towards the wide-eyed Ratatta and it's trainer, the combined force of the element of surprise, and the damage done by the attack was enough to put Ratatta out of commission!

'Yes!' Ash cheered.

Pikachu's "Sand Tornado" was something the two had worked extensively on, a couple days ago, it started by Pikachu using Growl on the ground and spinning, while the Growl disturbed the sand, kicking up a small tornado. The tornado was then sent towards Ratatta by a quick flick of Pikachu's tail, marking the end of Ratatta.

The Youngster was in shock at his opponents battle prowess, but that didn't stop him as he called out his final pokemon, a Spearow.

"Alright Spearow, watch out for Pikachu's Electric attacks, use Gust!"

Unfortunately, his warning was for naught as Ash quickly ordered Pikachu to end the battle in the form of a good sized Thunderbolt that struck super-effectively against Spearow ending the match.

The youngster hung his head, and gave Ash his cash reward and quickly ran away, probably to the nearest pokemon center to heal his pokemon.

"Nice job!" Ash gave his pikachu a high five as the two continued through the route.

Ash didn't notice a two pairs of eyes observing their battle from the trees behind them.

"He would make a promising recruit," One of the two men said,

"Indeed."

Ash quickly continued on the path, oblivious to the conversation being held about him.

It didn't take long for before nightfall and Ash quickly set up camp with the supplies his mother gave him, he fixed Pikachu, Charmander, Bellsprout, and himself a quick dinner.

After the meal, Ash stretched his back a little bit before calling out enthusiastically, "Charmander, Bellsprout, Pikachu time for a bit of training!"

Said pokemon groaned a little, but they couldn't expect less from the pokemon fanatic that was Ash Ketchum.

Ash quickly scanned his pokemon, after the meal, his pokemon looked pretty refreshed and ready for a "light" training regiment.

"Alright guys, listen up," Ash started in his commando voice, "We're training to beat all the gyms and win the Indigo League, so I expect all of you to work hard!"

Ash and his pokemon immediately got to work, Charmander and Pikachu were currently working on accuracy and power, for Charmander, who was firing off Flamethrowers at the nimble Pikachu, who was working on his speed and evasiveness.

Bellsprout, on the other hand was the target of Ash's personal training. First Ash had Bellsprout work on power by knocking down trees with kicks and punches, then, had Bellsprout do pushups with it's vines, then after the brief "warmup" They started working on Ash's special moves(will be revealed later )

After a couple of hours when the sun had long set, he finally returned Charmander and Bellsprout, while Pikachu and himself snuggled up into their sleeping bags.

Ash fell asleep with a smile on his face due at how well his first day of his journey went.

A week passed, each day like the first, Ash would wake up, and he and his pokemon would go around fighting wild pokemon and challenging trainers, and after meals they would start training aggressively. As to be expected, after a week, his pokemon were comparatively much stronger than before. In fact, both his Charmander and Bellsprout were close to evolving, both just needing the push that allowed them to evolve.

One day, shortly after the lunch training session, Ash walked over the crest of his hill and spotted Pewter City. Excitable as he was, and not the least bit confused as to why he didn't see Viridian, Ash bounded into the town.

'I had heard that their was a pokemon gym in this town, I can't wait to test the limits of my pokemon'

Ash quickly rushed to the Pokemon Center to heal up his pokemon before the battle, "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

One heal pulse and a quick run later, Ash was in front of the Pewter City gym... and sweatdropped.

The gym seemed to carved out of a big slab of rock, "Well their isn't any question as to what type affinity this gym has!" Ash muttered to himself.

As Ash stepped into the Gym, the lights came on, inside he could see a young man sitting cross-legged, this young man was none other than the gym leader of Pewter City, Brock.

After some pleasantries before the battle, Brock sent out his first pokemon, a Geodude.

'A Geodude!' Ash thought to himself, he was no stranger to the pokemon as he remembered his first pokemon battle with a youngster.

'Bellsprout would be the most obvious choice, but I feel like Charmander would enjoy a challenge!'

"Charmander, I choose you!" In a flash, the lizard pokemon appeared out of his pokeball stretching and flexing his muscles.

"Char-Charmander!" Charmander called out.

"Great!" Ash cried, "I'm glad to see your ready for battle!"

"Alright," Brock said, "Lets-"

Before he could call out an attack, a group of small children started cheering. Brock looked on, slightly abashed as his younger brothers and sisters took up their role of cheerleaders on the balcony of the gym.

Ash grinned at the siblings that supported the young gym leader, "Alright, I guess we'll start then, Charmander, flamethrower attack!"

Charmander opened his jaws and launched a torrent of white hot flames that engulfed his opponent, who didn't look like he enjoyed it, despite being a rock type, Geodude didn't like being targeted by the powerful flames.

"Geodude, strike back with Bulldoze!"

But before Geodude could accomplish the task, Ash called out quickly, "Stop it in it's tracks with a Fireball!"

Charmander opened his jaws once again and compressed Flamethrowers power in a ball and launched it at his opponent, Geodude was blown backwards by the force of the fireball and crashed into the gym wall, effectively putting the rock pokemon out of commission.

Brock returned his pokemon, shocked by the open display of power from the small Charmander and took out his other pokeball.

"I underestimated you that time, but not again, Onix, let's show'em what we're made of!"

Out of the pokeball came a large snake looking pokemon with a rock body.

The newly called out Onix roared in anticipation of the battle. "Alright Ash, you're Charmander has put up a good fight, but it ends now!"

'That Onix looks very strong, I may have to use some stronger techniques than the fireball!' Ash thought to himself.

"Onix, lets hit that Charmander with a Rock Throw!"

Onix picked up a nearby boulder and hurled it at Charmander.

"Break it with Metal Claw!" Charmander grunted in affirmation and it tore the boulder to pieces with it's metal claw.

"Onix, follow it up with a Rock Tomb," This time, multiple smaller rocks were thrown at Charmander, attempting to trapping it in one place.

"Charmander, counter with Inferno!" Ash called out, Charmander let out a huge amount of blue fire and it exploded upon contact with the rock tomb.

'Ranged fighting gives Charmander the advantage, but if I move in closer, Onix can overpower him!' Brock thought to himself.

"Onix, dig to get close and use bind."

Onix disappeared under the ground as it dug it's way through the gym floor.

"Charmander charge up Purple Fire!" Ash called to his pokemon.

'Purple Fire? I've never heard of the move, must be one they created' Brock thought, then called out, "Now Onix!"

With a mighty roar, Onix bursted out of the ground behind Charmander, but that was exactly what Ash and Charmander were waiting for, "Now Charmander, release it!"

Charmander smirked and surrounded itself with purple flames, then charged Onix with a speed that would make a Pidgeot jealous. The resulting explosion took out Onix and handed Ash and Charmander the victory.

Suddenly, Charmander glowed white and began to grow larger, eventually it gave out a new cry, "Charmeeeeel!"

**So, What'd you think? I hope it was long enough, but I'm pressed for time right now and I decided to just post it, Please Review and tell me what you think of my own moves like the Sand Tornado, Fireball, and Purple Fire!" Anyways, I'll explain how Purple Fire works next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope all of you who have followed AKPM have done the same fore this fic.**

**Anyways, I'll continue this fic, I've gotten new inspiration from the Naruto fanfic community, many of their fics are around 300-800 k fics and I hope I can get their as well, but usually pokemon doesn't get to that many words because of the lack of things to write about, most good fics are about 1 region, like Kanto, or Johto, or sinnoh etc. and others are about a tournament, none so far have covered the entire series adequately(and I'm not attempting to write out each and every episode).**

**Anyways... I'm just telling you that my goal is to hit around 500k, and since each of my chapters are around 2.5k, you can expect a nice lump of 200 or so chapters:)**

**Before any of you people out their start accusing me of making Ash too powerful, it's still early, wait a couple of chapters(about twenty or so) before you say anything, anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**About the Harem, it's sort of later in the story, since none of these characters have been introduced yet...**

**I'm thinking of a small-mid sized one, not the kind where you can't even remember who's in it so about 10 throughout the entire fic/sequels 2 in each region, for the kanto region I'll have Sabrina and Giselle, I haven't decided on the Johto region but I'm leaning towards at least Jasmine, I will accept suggestions, of course.**

**I replaced Riolu with Bellsprout because I wanted Ash to have only Kanto Pokemon at least for the Indigo League.**

**Anyways, for the Kanto Region I have decided on 8 pokemon for Ash of which 3 have already been revealed and only 2 are on his team in canon.I will accept suggestions for his 7 new pokemon in the Johto region. **

**I may decide to add in Riolu later on just because he's so awesome.**

**Chapter 2**

**Two is better than one**

**_summary of last chapter: Ash started his adventure, beat Pewter gym, Charmander evolved._**

**_Ash's pokemon/ known special techniques / known regular moves_**

**_Pikachu-Sand tornado/ Thunderbolt, Tackle, Growl_**

**_Charmeleon- Fireball, Purple Fire/ Flamethrower, Metal Claw_**

**_Bellsprout - unknown_**

**_P.S. Purple Fire is made when Charmeleon mixes the Blue Fire in Inferno with a flamethrower and surrounding himself with it, then charges at the opponent sort of like a fire attributed Giga Impact with the charging time beforehand instead of after._**

_Charmander smirked and surrounded itself with purple flames, then charged Onix with a speed that would make a Pidgeot jealous. The resulting explosion took out Onix and handed Ash and Charmander the victory._

_Suddenly, Charmander glowed white and began to grow larger, eventually it gave out a new cry, "Charmeeeeel!"_

"Charmander has evolved into Charmeleon!" Ash shouted in excitement. Meanwhile, Brock smiled, happy for the young trainer and his newly evolved Charmeleon, it had been a while since he had so much fun with his own pokemon. Brock silently vowed to play with his own Geodude and Onix a bit more.

Giving Ash a couple minutes to celebrate with his Charmeleon and let Ash return the lizard pokemon, Brock walked up to Ash and presented him with a small gray badge, "You earned this Ash, both you and your Charmeleon displayed your power, ability, and bond in your gym battle, I am proud to present to you... The Boulder Badge!"

"All right!" Ash cheered and gave his Pikachu a high five before exiting the gym towards the pokemon center to rest his Charmeleon up.

As Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center, his thoughts naturally began analyzing what had happened in the gym battle and what had gone wrong, 'I shouldn't have allowed Brock time to attack me like that, I should have struck sooner and taken out his Onix as quickly as possible' Then, he began devising new strategies in case he had to fight against a trainer with similar pokemon.

But, stuck in his musings, Ash failed to notice two men following him.

"The little brat must be weakened from the Gym Battle, now is the perfect time to show him our power and convince him to join Team Rocket!" One of the men whispered to the other.

"You're right, their aren't many people around at the moment, now would be the perfect time to strike."

Ash, still unaware of his Team Rocket tail, finally reached the Pokemon Center where he handed off his Charmeleon.

'I should probably call my mother, she'll want to know where I am'

"Excuse me Nurse Joy," Ash said looking towards the pink haired nurse, "Can you show me where the video phones are?"

"Oh!" Nurse Joy said, looking up from her computer screen, "It's right behind you to the left!"

Giving his thanks, Ash turned toward the Video Phone quickly dialing in his mother's number, which was picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" Delia said, her head appearing on the screen, "Ash? Is that you?"

"Of course, mom!" Ash said brightly, the week away from home had made him miss his mother.

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM!" came the sudden shout from the video phone that made the other inhabitants of the pokemon center look at our ten year old hero curiously.

"Y-yes?" Ash said, suddenly wanting to end the call quickly, while his eardrums were still intact.

"YOU HAVEN"T CALLED ME IN OVER A WEEK YOUNG MAN!" Delia continued her crusade against Ash's ears.

"Uh.." Ash was still recovering from the verbal assault.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Delia finished, panting from yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Anyways honey, you already got to Pewter?" Delia said in a nice and quiet voice making Ash and Pikachu facefault.

"Yeah mom, and guess what? I got my Boulder Badge!" Ash said excitedly brandishing his newly won gray badge like a trophy from Charles Goodwin.

"Why is it so ugly?" Delia said, making Ash and Pikachu(though nobody understood him) go in a long tirade about the unimportance of looks and what the badge signifies for the pokemon league.

Finally, Delia managed to interrupt Ash's long rant, "Have you seen Gary? I heard from Samuel that he set off the same day as you, since you guys have the same birthday."

Ash scrunched up his face in thought, "You know, I don't believe I've actually seen him yet"

Elsewhere somewhere in the Viridian Forest, Gary Oak sneezed heavily, "What the heck?" Gary asked himself.

As Ash finished his conversation with his mother, he shut off the video phone and stopped by the front desk to collect Charmeleon's pokeball before heading outside.

As soon as he stepped outside the Pokemon Center Door, a Smoke Bomb suddenly appeared out of nowhere and exploded surrounding him with black smoke that obscured everything from vision.

~One Rocket Motto later~

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked, "I've heard of you guys from my mother, I heard that you guys are a gang of crooks that steal other people's pokemon and sell them on the global black market!"

"Thats right," The man on the left said with an evil smirk, "You interested in joining?"

"Hell no," Ash said, "now stop wasting my time!"

The other man with an identical smirk shoved him back, "I don't think so, if you're not interested in joining, maybe we'll just take your pokemon!"

"Arbok, to battle"

"Magneton, your up!"

The called pokemon appeared in a white flash onto the battlefield leering viciously at the young boy and his Pikachu.

"Charmeleon, Pikachu, I choose you guys!"

"Arbok, start things up with Acid Spray!" The first Rocket said, "Magneton, Zap Cannon!"

The two attacks were quickly fired at Charmeleon and Pikachu, who barely divided out of the way of what would have been a crippling attack.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower at Magneton!"

"Arbok, Dig on Pikachu" as the other Rocket said, "Magneton protect!"

Arbok dug into the ground and crashed into Pikachu dealing supereffective damage while the Flamethrower was rendered useless by Magneton.

"Arbok Poison Sting on Charmeleon/Magneton Thunderbolt at Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon, counter with Inferno!"

"Pika-" But Ash was unable to finish his command before the dual attacks from Arbok and Magneton overpowered Charmeleon's Inferno and exploded upon contact with the poor lizard.

"Pikachu, cover Charmeleon with a Thunderbolt at Arbok!"

"Arbok Dig to dodge/Magneton Flash Cannon at Pikachu!"

The thunderbolt was narrowly dodged by Arbok as the big Cobra dug underground. Magneton formed a sphere of Steel energy and quickly fired it at Pikachu, which hit the electric mouse for considerable damage.

But Ash's pokemon had been trained for stamina and they struggled back to their feet before giving a cry of anger.

"Magneton thunder wave on Charmeleon/Arbok come up on Charmeleon!"

"Charmander jump up!" The lizard pokemon quickly jumped into the air, Arbok came out of the ground to leap at Charmeleon, but was stopped by the Thunder Wave from Magneton.

"Pikachu, finish Arbok off with a Sand Tornado!"

PIkachu started spinning, creating a fairly good sized Sand Tornado, before sending it at Arbok, who was still paralyzed from Magneton's attack.

"Charmeleon, Purple Fire at Magneton!"

Charmeleon charged up the powerful attack before surrounding himself with purple flames and charging at Magneton intent on KO'ing the part steel typed pokemon.

Meanwhile, the Sand Tornado hit Arbok, making the snake pokemon cry in pain as it was flung a good 5 feet back.

"Magneton, hit Pikachu with a Flash Cannon!" Magneton, ignoring Charmeleon hit Pikachu one more time with the ball of Steel energy effectively putting Pikachu down before Charmeleon crashed into it, also KO'ing the Steel/Electric Pokemon.

"Alright," Ash said, "Only Arbok left," But as he turned around to find the Snake, he couldn't see it!

"Arbok come up and finish Charmeleon off with a Gunk Shot, full power!"

Arbok came out of the dig and crashed into Charmeleon, dealing supereffective damage and stunning the lizard before launching a ball of green poisonous slime at Charmeleon, which exploded on contact ko'ing the pokemon.

Ash, hastily reached for the pokeball containing Bellsprout, but to no avail as Arbok suddenly wrapped itself around Ash, hissing menacingly.

"Heh heh" The rocket said, "Now we'll be taking your Charmeleon and Pikachu to the warehouse down the street, if you change your mind and join Team Rocket, maybe we'll give'em back to ya!"

The scooped up Charmeleon and Pikachu before returning both pokemon and retreating, but they didn't get far.

"Graveler use Smack Down!"

A larger boulder(compared to Geodude) crashed into the ground near one of the Rocket members forcing him to drop his pokemon in shock, but as the dust cleared, the grunts had disappeared, but luckily, in their haste to get away, the Rockets failed to retrieve Charmeleon, who they had dropped.

Ash turned to see who had saved him, but his jaw dropped when he saw, "Brock?"

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter, I hope you readers liked it, I finished it the hour before school starts and I will hopefully be able to update once again this afternoon. As always, please review, I will consider suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew, so I didn't get any reviews so far on chapter 2(at least at the time of writing this message). I do appreciate reviews like any author out their bar a few rare cases. Hopefully nobody was dissatisfied by the lack of content in the last chapter, but that can't be helped, I had only an hour before I had to go to school and I don't like coming back to chapters, hopefully this chapter will be longer as I have 2 hours before I gotta do some homework.**

**And Lightraypearlshipper, I finally have something you don't know, Rock doesn't actually resist Electric attacks, contrary to popular belief, electric attacks still hit supereffectively agains Aerodactyl and Kabutops etc. **

**Brief Summary of last few chapters- Ash started journey, training, got pewter city gym badge, Charmander evolved, attacked by Team Rocket, PIkachu was captured (Oh NO!) bellsprout hasn't fought a battle yet(until this chapter).**

**Remember, no limit to pokemon level**

**PIkachu lv. 19- Sand Tornado, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Growl**

**Charmeleon lv. 24 - Fireball, Purple Fire, Flamethrower, Metal Claw**

**Bellsprout - no information available**

**Chapter 3**

Previously on: AKPM rewrite.

_but as the dust cleared, the grunts had disappeared, but luckily, in their haste to get away, the Rockets failed to retrieve Charmeleon, who they had dropped._

_Ash turned to see who had saved him, but his jaw dropped when he saw, "Brock?"_

"No" The man, who turns out is NOT Brock said, "my name is Flint, I'm a wandering pokemon trainer."

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, sorry about that, it's just that you remind me of someone that I know."

"Brock Stone? The Gym Leader of this city?" The man asked with a knowing smile, "I get that a lot."

"Huh," Ash said, still trying to compare the strange man, now dubbed as "Flint" to the squinty eyed Gym Leader.

"Hello?" Flint waved his hand in front of Ash, annoyed, "Don't you have a kidnapped pokemon to worry about?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash said, preparing to charge towards the warehouse where the two Rockets had disappeared to. "I gotta go rescue Pikachu!"

But Flint grabbed onto Ash's arm, forcing the boy to stay where he was and listen to what he was about to say.

"I know you are frustrated and want to rescue your precious pokemon, but those Rockets that you just fought are just too strong for you to defeat them at the moment."

"But their pokemon are injured and I still have Bellsprout right here!" Ash protested.

"They no doubt have already healed their pokemon with potions and revives, and I know for a fact that Arbok and Magneton are not the only pokemon that they have."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ash moaned, his hopes of rescuing his kidnapped pokemon getting smaller and smaller as each new word came out of Flint's mouth.

"I will help you train your pokemon, enough that by the end of the training, your Charmeleon and Bellsprout will be able to take on the Rocket's Pokemon, and when your pokemon finish my training, I will personally come with you to ensure that you get Pikachu back."

Ash looked Flint up and down, doubt clearly in his eyes, "How can I be sure that you will be able to help me, you certainly don't look like much."

Flint's eyes twitched before he said, "I used be the Gym Leader of this city before Brock and you can be sure that through my 15 years of leading Pewter City, I have a tough training regiment!"

"Well..." Ash said, "I guess it couldn't hurt to subject my pokemon to somebody else's training now and then."

"Good choice, young man" Flint nodded, satisfied that he had gotten his point across to Ash.

Ash quickly had Nurse Joy heal up his Charmeleon.

'Man, that woman is a Miracle Worker!' Ash said shocked at how quickly Charmeleon's injuries had been healed by the miracle that was Nurse Joy.

Flint, if he was surprised at Charmeleon's quick recovery, certainly didn't show it as he led Ash through a small dirt path in the forest.

'Where is that crazy old man leading me?' Ash thought to himself at he looked around at the trees uncertainly.

"Nearly there!" Flint said, who seemed have heard Ash's doubtful thought.

After a couple more minutes of walking, out of the trees a small shack with a clearing appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Ash glanced at the run-down cottage in surprise 'that's where he plans on training my pokemon?'

Flint saw the look in Ash's eyes and muttered reassuringly, "Now it may not look like much, but this shack is where I trained my pokemon to become top-notch fighters!"

Ash remembered the powerful Graveler that had saved Charmeleon from meeting the same fate as his PIkachu as he gave a hesitant nod towards Flint.

"Now, young man, you may let out your pokemon." Flint said, grabbing three pokemon of his own.

Ash flicked his wrist and Bellsprout and Charmeleon appeared on the clearing ground looking around uncertainly.

Then Flint also let his pokemon out. The first pokemon to appear was the Graveler that Flint has used before, afterwards came a tall steel snake pokemon that Ash recognized as the evolved form of Onix, Steelix. Then finally came the shocker, A tall man-sized pokemon appeared with scythes for hands, who Ash immediately recognized as Kabutops, a species that was thought to be extinct.

"Wow a Kabutops!" Ash said, "How'd you get one?"

Flint raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you really think we have time for story telling, or do you want me to start training your pokemon?"

"Training sir," Ash said, saluting Flint like a military officer saluting his lieutenant.

"That's more like it," Flint nodded appreciatively at his young pupil. "First, we'll start with power training, but unlike any that your pokemon have done before!"

"Bellsprout, Charmeleon, I want both of you to wear these weights!" Flint brought out a dark object that seemed to be attachable.

Bellsprout and Charmeleon both put the weights on after a look of hesitation and both pokemon winced under the extra weight that had been put on them.

"Each of your pokemon have put on an extra 10 kilograms, but after my training is over, I hope that each of your pokemon will be able to do the training with 200 kilograms on!"

Ash, Bellsprout, and Charmeleon all looked at Flint like he was crazy, 200 kilograms was 10 times heavier than the either one of the pokemon's weight, which would be equivalent to Charmeleon and Bellsprout training in 10x gravity!

And so the crazy old man's training begun...

3 Days Later:

The past few days had been hell on Earth for Ash's pokemon, everyday the two had woken up at the crack of dawn, then went hiking up steep hills to a river with a very fast current. Ignoring Charmeleon's fear of water, Flint had made the two pokemon do evasive training in the form of Graveler and Steelix throwing their neverending supply of rocks at the two smaller pokemon, expecting them to dodge the rocks even in the fast current with their weights on. Afterwards, they were expected to carry the heavy rocks back on shore so that Graveler and Steelix could use them as target practice again.

Afterwards, the two would have a quick breakfast before taking a 10 mile sprint(literally) being chased by a giant snake and a scythe monster thingie(Kabutops and Steelix). Not giving the two poor pokemon any time to recover, Flint added more weights on them and had them spar with an opponent, Bellsprout with Steelix, Kabutops with Charmeleon. After the two had received a beating, the pokemon had worked on target training and meditation.

After Lunch things got even worse, Bellsprout and Charmeleon took turns taking supereffective hits from Kabutops to work on their stamina as well as doing other cardio exercises... need I say more?

Anyways, by the end of the 3 days both Charmeleon and Bellsprout felt like they could take on a legendary!

The morning of the fourth day, Ash and Flint both woke up earlier than usual and blew their whistles as loudly as humanly possible. Bellsprout and Charmeleon both woke up with a start, unused to waking up THAT early.

"Alright you two, your training with me is over!" Immediately Charmeleon and Bellsprout started rejoicing but...

"Don't celebrate, because I'm sure Ash will continue your training as I let him borrow my weight sets upward to 1000 kilograms.

Both Bellsprout and Charmeleon felt cold sweat going down their backs as well as the anticipation of being that strong.

"But I have halted your training due to the fact that we can't hold off rescuing Pikachu any longer, the Rockets had given Ash 5 days before they would take off with Pikachu forever and we intend to strike a day early to surprise them!"

Both Charmeleon and Bellsprout looked very determined to rescue their capture comrade and leader Pikachu, neither of them could wait to show Pikachu just how strong they had gotten.

And so the two pokemon were returned into their pokeballs while Ash and Flint began the long trek to the warehouse...

Begin: Operation Rat Retrieval

"Ash in position, over!"

Flint sweatdropped as he heard Ash through the walkie-talkie that he had given the boy, the poor guy had actually given the rescue a name and he was acting like he was a pokemon ranger or something, and even rangers didn't talk like that.

"Oooook?" Flint said, "now, here's the plan, I will create distraction while you secure(has anybody else noticed that secure is a rearrangement of rescue?) Pikachu, then you will sneak up behind the Rockets and we will hopefully be able to take them out and send them to Officer Jenny's doorstep!

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Ash said cheerfully, "I'm ready for this!"

Flint then walked calmly up to the front of the warehouse and let out his trusty Steelix, who was known for being quite loud. "Steelix, give them your best Dragonbreath and blow a hole through the building!"

Steelix complied as a stream of Green energy shot from its mouth and exploded upon contact with the warehouse.

Inside the compound, Pikachu was stuck in an electric proof case that restricted all movement.

The taller of the two Rockets cursed when he saw what the camera was showing him, "Hey partner, apparently this dude with a Steelix is blowing up the building!"

"Me and Magneton'll teach the guy not to mess with Team Rocket!" The shorter Rocket said to this partner before grabbing his pokeballs and heading out to face Flint.

"Meanwhile the other Rocket settled into his seat taking a swig of beer from the glass in his hand.

Meanwhile, Ash crept through the back entrance, the place seemed deserted and smelled of potent alcohol, he spied Pikachu trapped in a seemingly electric proof case judging by the fact that none of PIkachu's electric attacks seemed to affect the thing.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, alerting Pikachu of his presence, but instead of being happy to see his trainer, PIkachu pointed, seemingly panicked at Ash.

"It's ok, PIkachu," Ash said, "It's only me!"

But the words didn't seem to soothe the electric mouse pokemon as Pikachu kept on jabbing his finger at the glass case.

Then it hit him, Pikachu hadn't been pointing AT him, he had been pointing BEHIND him!

With the new revelation, Ash spun around pokeball in hand, but it was too late, Arbok, who had been behind Ash wrapped itself onto Ash knocking his pokeball containing Charmeleon away, the last thing Ash saw was Arbok baring it's fangs before sinking them into the flesh on his arm.

Meanwhile, The other Rocket had found Flint, who was currently recking havoc among the warehouse destroying objects with Steelix's Dragonbreath, knocking over stuff with Steelix's Iron tail, and in general causing general mayhem.

"Well, well, well," The shorter Rocket said, "If it isn't Flint Stone!"

"Derek?" Flint said, his eyes widened, "You're working for Team Rocket?"

The newly revealed Derek gave Flint an evil smirk, "That's right, Team Rocket gave me an offer that I was just too sweat to resist, although I didn't foresee fighting you, of all people, I am unworried, I was always the stronger of the both of us.

"We'll see about that," Flint said, gritting his teeth, "Graveler, Kabutops, get ready to rumble!"

Derek gave Flint a tight smile before letting out his own pokemon, "Magneton, Jynx, Weezing, let's have a little reunion!"

"Steelix Dragonbreath on Weezing, Graveler Rollout at Jynx, Kabutops give them some cover fire in the form of Ancient Power!"

"Magneton knock Graveler off course with Flash Cannon, Jynx repel the ancient power with Psychic, Weezing Protect!"

Magneton charged up a sphere of steel power and launched it at Graveler resulting in an explosion, Steelix's Dragonbreath was nulled by a green barrier put up by Weezing, while Kabutops Ancient Power was thrown off by Jynx's Psychic.

It seemed to be a perfect counter by Derek, but unfortunately for the Rocket, his calculations were off and he underestimated Flint's power, Magneton's flash cannon was unable to throw Graveler off course as the Rock pokemon crashed into Jynx with the supereffective Rollout.

"What?" Derek said, "impossible, flash cannon is a steel type move, it should have almost been enough to take out that stupid oversized rock!"

Flint wasted no time pressing his advantage, previous experience battling with and against Derek told him that Magneton was the powerhouse that struck the opponents with powerful attacks while Jynx redirected ranged attacks with psychic, and Weezing was the support of the team, boasting a variety of attacks that made life difficult for his opponent, and since his pokemon were pretty good at defense, Magneton wasn't the main issue, and since Jynx was already weakened, it was an easy target.

"Steelix Flash Cannon at Jynx, Kabutops Aqua Jet at Jynx, Graveler Smack Down at Weezing!"

"Magneton Zap Cannon at Kabutops, Jynx soften the damage with Blizzard, Weezing use smog to cover Jynx!"

Unfortunately for Derek, Zap Cannon missed the speedy Kabutops as the Shellfish pokemon crashed into Jynx even before the quirky psychic/ice pokemon could let out a Blizzard, and when it did, it barely softened the powerful Flash cannon that plowed through and struck Jynx for a supereffective attack. Weezing was rendered useless and was knocked out when Graveler's powerful Smack Down landed a critical hit and KO'd the Poison type. Jynx was also in the same state as a combination of two supereffective attacks and Kabutops's Aqua Jet packed enough punch to take Jynx out for the count.

Now only Magneton was left and Derek paled at the thought of fighting 1 v 3.

"Graveler Rollout, Steelix Dragonbreath, Kabutops Night Slash!"

The three powerful attacks, although resisted by Magneton, were able to take Magneton out because of it's naturally frail body, which was definitely not made to take hits.

Derek sank his head in defeat unable to process being so quickly and successfully defeated by someone who he had thought was beneath him!

Flint wasted no time having Kabutops knocking Derek unconscious and admired his handiwork. But then he realized that Ash wasn't out yet, "Shit," Flint cursed, "Weren't their two Rockets?"

**And their you have it folks, chapter three of AKPM the rewrite, I hoped you liked it, Will flint get to Ash in time to save him from the evil clutches of the the Taller still to be named Team Rocket Member, find out next time on Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, the rewrite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightray, if you really think electric is resisted by rock, check a chart, and don't give me all that crap about how you don't need it, actually I checked on a chart and it said that electric is neutral against rock, so don't bring your bs over here.**

**And note that I realize that Steelix, and the newly introduced Tyranitar in this chapter are from different regions, Ash won't be getting any other region's pokemon (except Riolu), but he will fight a number of new pokemon, such as the "boss battle" against Tyranitar.**

**Btw, for anybody wondering, Giselle will be introduced verrrrry sooon.**

**Anyways, without further ado: **

**Chapter 4**

Summary of what has happened so far: Ash got his gym badge, Mr. Charmander is changed the last five letters of his name, our favorite electric mouse was kidnapped by the big bad rocket people, Ash got into a training regiment with Flint and the two stormed the rocket compound, Ash was captured by the rocket dude, while Flint defeated his old acquaintance (now Rocket) Derek.

Flint cursed as he realized that the other Rocket was not with Derek, either the other Rocket took Pikachu and fled as soon as he noticed Flint had arrived, or he had taken out Ash or vice versa although it was probably the former since neither Flint or Ash had predicted that only one rocket would come out.

Flint hurried towards the interior of the warehouse with Steelix, Graveler, and Kabutops in tow. He finally found the furthest room back and he looked around in the dim lighting. Flint gave a small gasp as he noticed that Ash was unconscious and wrapped up in a strange purple rope. Then the rope started moving and he realized that it was actually a giant snake pokemon: an Arbok.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Derek was no match for his old partner." A cold voice said. Flint spun towards the voice and he was rewarded by spotting a dark figure in the shadows that the dim light made.

"It seems that you have spotted me," The figure stepped out of the corner to reveal a tall man with the typical Rocket uniform, all black with a red R in the middle of the sweatshirt. "Now, let it be known that the great Flint Stone, former Kanto Staff Sergeant in the Third Pokemon War, was defeated by Haize Mccorman of Team Rocket!"

Flint looked at the tall man in the surprise, "H-how did you know that?"

The man chuckled, "Your old unit partner told me." At this Flint just shook his head, 'I should have known Derek would have told his old partner about me, especially after I attacked them when they ambushed Ash!'

"Now, it seems that you didn't bring any particularly powerful pokemon with you except for that Steelix!"

Flint gritted his teeth, the man was right, out of total arrogance on his part, he didn't think that the Rockets would be a challenge so he neglected to bring his most powerful pokemon, instead opting to give Kabutops and Graveler a little training run. But now, Derek had weakened his pokemon substantially and he had heard of Haize, who used to be an upper echelon mercenary for hire. Known for his brutality and raw power, Haize's most famour pokemon, a Tyranitar was known to defeat whole legions of Officer Jennys.

"It will have to be enough, Steelix, get ready to rumble!" Flint said, returning his other two pokemon.

"A 1v1 battle?" Haize said in surprise, "You were known for how brilliant you were at triple battles!"

'He must have really weak pokemon' Haize thought to himself, 'so he hopes that he can take out most, if not all of my pokemon with that Steelix.'

"Don't underestimate me that much, Flint" Haize said out loud, "Magmar!"

A Magmar appeared out of the pokeball in Haize's hand. Flint gritted his teath, the Magmar looked pretty powerful and his Steelix could be hit supereffectively by Magmar. But… Steelix was still a ground type, and ground type attacks received STAB and a type advantage.

"Steelix, start things up with an Earthquake!" Steelix let out a roar and slammed it's tail onto the ground shaking things badly, and damaging Magmar significantly.

"Magmar didn't even feel that," Haize said with an arrogant smirk, "Flamethrower!"

Magmar let out a stream of fire that hit Steelix before Steelix puffed out of existence.

"A substitute?" Haize said in confusion, "when did you.."

"Steelix finish with Dig!"

Steelix bursted out of the ground and slammed into Magmar, dealing supereffective damage to the Magmar, and despite what Haize boasted, was still recovering from the powerful Earthquake.

Haize cursed as he saw the now wobbling Magmar, "Magmar return!"

Flint looked at the Rocket in surprise, not expecting this.

"Gyarados, let's shake things up!" and true to his word, a Gyarados appeared out of the pokeball.

Flint gritted his teeth again, Gyarados, unlike Magmar would have total advantage over Steelix, being immune to ground attacks as well as being able to use moves like Earthquake and Aqua Tail that could prove disastrous to Steelix.

So Flint did the smart thing, he returned Steelix… and threw out Graveler.

"You must be losing your touch old man," Haize said, "to send out a Graveler against my Gyarados!"

"Graveler Smack Down!" Graveler obeyed and launched a rock at Gyarados, surprising it and doing supereffective damage.

"Gyarados Aqua Tail!" Haize said angrily.

"Explosion!" Flint said, slightly regretting having to do this.

"What!" Haize exclaimed, not expecting a suicide tactic from the former gym leader.

But Graveler knew why it's master wanted it to do it, as he could tell that Gyarados would be trouble to his trainer and so it suddenly exploded when Gyarados came near.

As the dust cleared Graveler had fainted, which wasn't a surprise to Flint, while Gyarados was swaying in the air.

"Steelix, go, end it quickly with Rock Tomb!" Steelix roared as it was let out again and immediately hurled large boulders that struck Gyarados, knocking the Ferocious Pokemon out for the count.

Haize, returned Gyarados angrily, as he realized that he had been outplayed that time.

"Let's see if you like this pokemon!" He said, as he called out a Machamp.

Flint shook his head in frustration as the four-armed pokemon appeared, it seems that Haize had prepared for him as he had prepared a multitude of pokemon that held a type advantage to all his pokemon, especially Steelix, who was his strongest pokemon.

"Machamp use Cross Chop!"

Machamp sprang forward with it's arms glowing in white energy as it swung at the Steelix, who bursted into smoke.

"Another substitute?" Haize said in frustration.

"Steelix come up and use Iron Tail!"

With another loud roar, Steelix bursted out of the ground and swung it's large tail at Machamp, coated in white energy.

But as Steelix was about to make contact with Machamp, Machamp just casually blocked the attack with one of it's four arms.

"Good job Machamp, Seismic Toss!"

Machamp, with a grunt threw the Steel Snake pokemon up into the air, crashing through the warehouse roof, then followed Steelix through the roof with a mighty leap.

Flint knew that their was very little chance that Steelix would still stay standing after the seismic toss, so he thought quickly and said, "Steelix, Hyper Beam at the ground.

Steelix roared its confirmation and shot a huge beam of destructive energy at the ground.

"What?" Haize said, confused with Flint's strategy.

"Kabutops, go!" Flint hastily called out his remaining pokemon, the dual rock/water type prehistoric Kabutops.

"Kabutops use slash attack at Arbok!" Flint ordered his newly called out Kabutops.

"Oh no you don't, Arbok, counter with Gunk Shot!" Arbok hissed at the approaching Kabutops before spitting a large ball of green foul poison at the approaching Kabutops. The ball of poison exploded upon contact with Kabutops as the shellfish pokemon groaned in pain. But the gunk shot was not enough to deter Kabutops and the brown pokemon managed to Slash at Arbok with all it's might before collapsing on the ground.

Fortunately, the one Slash was enough to break Arbok's chokehold on Ash's body as Ash groaned in relief at being released from the suffocating grip of Arbok.

Meanwhile, Steelix's Hyper Beam crashed into the Warehouse, blowing up and causing a fair amount of dust to settle obscuring the vision for everybody. Moments later, a large crash could be heard, most likely Steelix crashing into the ground from Machamp's Seismic Toss.

As soon as Ash had been released, he groggily shook off the mild concussion he had received earlier from Haize. Luckily, the blow from Arbok hadn't hit him terribly hard and it seemed that no serious damage had been done to the ten year old pokemon trainer.

"Charmeleon, Bellsprout, I need both of you to help!" Ash called out his remaining pokemon, not captured by the Rockets.

"Bellsprout, use razor leaf on Pikachu's Cage, Charmeleon, use Fireball at Arbok!" Ash shouted out.

Bellsprout immediately sprang into action and sharp leaves fired and destroyed Pikachu's cage, and Pikachu jumped out enthusiastically.

Charmeleon, meanwhile, spotted the long shadow of Arbok in the smoke and charged a Fireball and fired it at the big purple snake pokemon. Arbok's eyes widened for a second, it's eyes as large as saucers before the Fireball connected and exploded, knocking Arbok out.

"Ash, we need to retreat, I've lost all my pokemon, and Haize still has his Machamp, Magmar, and another pokemon, probably a very powerful Tyranitar!"

"Alright Flint, I got Pikachu, we can leave now!" Ash said, as the pair raced out of the warehouse into the morning rays of Pewter City.

"Machamp! Magmar! After them!" came the voice of Haize, shouting through the chaos.

"Come on Ash," Flint exclaimed, "Your pokemon aren't strong enough to take on his yet, we need to take refuge at the Pewter City pokemon center!"

Ash nodded his agreement as he raced along next to the old veteran, panting slightly due to the physical exertion of sprinting as fast as humanly possible for the last 30 seconds.

But all their running would be useless if Haize and his remaining pokemon caught up to them, so the two swiftly running pokemon trainers redoubled their efforts and put everything they had into their legs, which were rapidly burning out from the continued sprinting.

Meanwhile, Brock Stone just woke up and he took his Onix and Geodude out for a little morning exercise when he saw two figures in the distance quickly kicking up a lot of dust. Brock's eyes widened when he saw the first figure, who he identified as Ash Ketchum, one of this latest challengers and the most recent to obtain the Boulder Badge, but once he saw who the second figure was, he immediately raced after the pair.

"I could swear I saw my father…" Brock muttered to himself as the young gym leader sprinted after the still rapidly moving Ash and the person that resembled his father.

Flint and Ash finally saw the Police station down the road before a Machamp suddenly materialized out of nowhere and appeared in front of the two pokemon trainers, who were breathing very hard after the long run.

"You didn't really think that I would run all by myself, did you?" Haize chuckled as Machamp put him onto the ground from where he had been, riding on Machamps shoulders.

"Machamp, Whirlwind Chop!" Machamp jumped forward, his arms waving wildly around in a deadly whirlwind of destruction.

"Charmeleon, hold it off with Inferno!" Charmeleon let out a torrent of blue flames that engulfed Machamp, who bellowed in pain.

"Machamp, jump up to avoid the fire!" Haize said, ordering his pained pokemon to escape from the flames.

"Charmeleon, pick Machamp off with a Fireball!" Charmeleon formed a sphere of fire energy and fired it at the airborne Machamp, who had no choice but to take the hit.

Machamp landed back on its feet, barely able to stand up after two powerful direct hits.

"Machamp, Dynamic Punch!" Machamp disappeared in a blur of sudden speed and connected it's fist with Charmeleon, who was thrown backwards like a rag doll.

"Char!" Charmeleon cried in pain.

"Charmeleon you okay?" Ash asked, shocked at the speed and power that Machamp had shown.

"Give it up kid," Haize said confidently, "Your weak pokemon are no match for my awesome Machamp!"

"Fire Snake!" Ash ordered, Charmeleon looked at his trainer in surprise, while the move was powerful and would probably prove decisive in the battle, it would drain a lot of Charmeleon's power and it was rather unreliable.

But Charmeleon decided to trust his trainer and opened his mouth and a focused stream of Fire came out, but this fire was different from your typical flamethrower fire, it formed into the shape of a long snake complete with fangs and all and launched at Machamp at high speeds.

Machamp tried to avoid the snake and was partially successful, as the snake largely missed, hitting the ground in front of the Four-armed fighting pokemon. But that was all Charmeleon needed as the explosion caused by the fire snake colliding with the ground caused enough damage to KO the unfortunate Machamp.

Haize's eyes widened at the sight of the powerful attack, "That is indeed very powerful for a relatively young pokemon, but will it be enough for my Magmar?"

Ash cursed when he saw the Magmar, he had hoped to be able to weaken Haize's Tyranitar before taking it out with Bellsprout, but Magmar was leaving him no choice but to take the fire pokemon out before Bellsprout could be damaged.

"Charmeleon, Mega Punch!" Charmeleon charged forward at an impressive speed before delivering a powerful punch at Magmar.

"Retaliate with a Thunder punch!" Magmar quickly complied and launched a fist coated with electricity to land a powerful blow onto Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Ash yelled out in shock, not expecting the quick counterattack from the fire pokemon.

"Charmeleon, alright, let's end this battle with a full powered, Purple Fire Attack!" Ash yelled out.

"Magmar, meet him with your Giga Impact!" Haize said, throwing all his cards in as well.

Magmar jumped into the air, before coating in golden energy and diving at Charmeleon, who surrounded himself with Purple flames and leapt at Magmar, the two powerful attacks meeting with a good sided explosion.

As the smoke cleared, both pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes, signaling the battle to be a tie.

"Good job Charmeleon," Ash said, "You deserve a nice long rest!"

Meanwhile, Haize looked shocked at the defeat of his Magmar, but he wasn't worried, instead, he laughed mirthlessly, "I admit that I'm surprised, kid, not many people would be able to take out two of my pokemon with only one of theirs, and to be a 10 year old rookie trainer as well! But I'm afraid your little streak will end here!"

"Tyranitar, it's show time!" Haize then called out a powerful looking Tyranitar, who roared loudly before stomping on the ground, causing the Earth to shake a little.

"Bellsprout, do your best!" Ash called out his final pokemon, who he hoped the type advantage would give Bellsprout the victory.

"Hiding behind type advantages'll do you no good here!" Haize yelled out arrogantly, "Tyranitar, Crunch!"

Tyranitar, despite it's large size, launched itself forward with impressive speed to chomp at the tiny Bellsprout. But Bellsprout wasn't just about to let the big dinosaur pokemon take a chomp out of it's side, and the small plant pokemon swiftly moved to one side to avoid the Crunch attack.

Tyranitar was riding it's bloodlust, ready to deal damage, but suddenly, it's target disappeared, the big dinosaur looked around in confusion before spotting where it's target had escaped to.

"Don't let it get away, Fire Punch!" Tyranitar roared and charged at Bellsprout, it's paw/hand encased in fire energy.

Bellsprout shivered as she saw the fist of fire.

"Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf to trip Tyranitar up!" Ash called out, trying to prevent the supereffective attack from landing.

"I don't think so," Haize said, "Tyranitar, knock those Razor Leaf out of the way with Slash attack!"

Tyranitar swiped the Razor Leaf attack out of the way with it's other hand. "Tyranitar, Spinning Blaze Kick!"

Tyranitar canceled out the flames in it's fist in favor of igniting a new fire on it's right foot, and spun around to kick at Bellsprout, but as the foot connected with Bellsprout, Bellsprout bursted into smoke.

'A substitute, huh?' Haize thought to himself, "Tyranitar, Sandstorm: Swirling Vortex!"

Ash narrowed his eyes, it appeared as if Tyranitar had focused the Sandstorm around it's body, making visibility very low, and it seemed that the Sandstorm protected Tyranitar from any attacks, but any theory needed to be tested…

"Bellsprout, SolarBeam!" Bellsprout started absorbing the morning sun and unleashed the energy all at once at Tyranitar.

The solarbeam cut right through the sandstorm, but went right through, not hitting anything. Ash and Bellsprout both gritted their teeth/plant thing in frustration, the Sandstorm around Tyranitar, while not very large, was enough for Tyranitar to completely hide from view.

"Tyranitar, Sandstorm: vortex punch!" Tyranitar roared, as the Sandstorm started compressing and Ash and Bellsprout could see Tyranitar once again, but the Sandstorm seemed to be concentrated in a ball around Tyranitar's clenched fist.

Tyranitar charged forward and delivered the punch right at Bellsprout, who flew backwards, still surprised by the speed and strength of the Tyranitar.

"Bellsprout, Razor Dance!" Bellsprout focused and launched a Razor Leaf Barrage at Tyranitar, who attempted to dodge out of the way, but the sharp leaves quickly changed direction and followed the big green dinosaur.

"Tyranitar, burn those leaves up with Flamethrower!" Tyranitar let out a torrent of hot flames that burned the leaves to a crispy salad. But the attack was just a distraction as Bellsprout suddenly appeared behind Tyranitar.

"Close Combat, leaf style!" Ash ordered, Bellsprout encased herself with a green energy and launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Tyranitar and the Rock/Dark type pokemon grimaced under the Fighting/Grass attack, doing triple damage. Tyranitar was launched backwards, sliding on the ground.

"Tyranitar, don't let them get the upper hand, use Superpower!" Tyranitar roared in approval and surrounded itself with a white light of power and Tyranitar charged at Bellsprout and sent the small plant pokemon into the air with a powerful punch."

"Bellsprout, quickly, while your in the air, Solarbeam!" Bellsprout absorbed the energy as quickly as possible and launched the grass beam at Tyranitar.

"Bat it off course with Aqua Tail!" Tyranitar responded by encasing it's tail with water and swatting the Solarbeam off it's path into a nearby house, making the deadly beam explode against some civilian's home.

"End this fight with Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar roared one last time for good measure and launched the beam of destructive energy at the airborne Bellsprout, who was helpless as she was unable to dodge while being in the air.

The Hyper Beam connected and exploded(like all good pokemon attacks), and as the smoke cleared, Bellsprout was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"No!" Ash yelled as Bellsprout was hit with the Hyper Beam, "I can't believe we lost…"

Haize chuckled, "While I admit you put up a good fight, your pokemon just aren't on par with me and my Tyranitar, now you and your pokemon will be coming with me!"

"Not if I have something to say about it," came another voice behind Ash, who spun around to see the gym leader of Pewter City: Brock Stone.

"Brock?" Flint gasped as he saw the squinty eyed Gym Leader.

"Onix, Geodude, Rock throw both of you!" Brock ordered, "Flint, go alert the Jennies, Ash, run to the gym, I have gathered some of my men, they should be able to defend you until the Jennies bring in the SWAT!

"Oh no you don't," Haize said, "Tyranitar, Superpower!"

"Hurry!" Brock yelled as Tyranitar sent Geodude flying. Flint ran off as fast as his legs could carry him towards the Police station while Ash fled with his injured pokemon towards the Pewter City Gym.

"Foolish Gym Leader," Haize said, "Tyranitar, finish that Onix with Aqua Tail." Tyranitar coated it's tail with water and smacked Onix away like a rag doll.

"No normally I would punish you for getting in my way, but time is of essence," Haize said, "Tyranitar, after that brat with the Pikachu!" Tyranitar nodded in obedience and scooped up Haize and ran after the retreating form of Ash.

Ash, in the meantime had reached the gym, where several men with pokeballs in their hand were waiting for him.

"You must be Ash," The first man stated simply, "Follow me inside the gym, the others will hold the Rocket off while we fortify the inside of the gym, if all goes wrong, their is an underground escape route leading to outside the city."

Ash nodded in understanding before hurrying inside.

"Now," The man said, "I think your pokemon are in need of a healing?"

Meanwhile, Haize and his powerful Tyranitar were just outside the gym's doors, where he was met with a multitude of Rock and Ground type pokemon.

Haize growled, "I don't have time for this, Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Tyranitar jumped up to the air and slammed it's feet and tail onto the ground as hard it could, causing massive shaking, knocking out all but three of the opposing pokemon.

"Onix, use Bind!" One of the trainers, said.

"Sandstorm: vortex punch!" Tyranitar gathered a sandstorm around it's clenched fist before slamming the fist into Onix, knocking the rock snake out for the count.

"Sandslash, use Rollout!"

"Graveler, Rock Blast!"

The two attacks flew at Tyranitar, but Haize wasn't about to let Tyranitar be hit so easily.

"Sandstorm: sand armor!" Tyranitar surrounded itself with a thick sandstorm that repelled the two attacks easily.

"Sandstorm : Sand Spear!" Tyranitar took the sand armor and formed it into a spear shape and struck at Graveler, taking the large rock pokemon out.

"Sandslash, Dig!"

"Tyranitar Earthquake!"

And just like that, all the defenders in front of the Gym were taken out letting Tyranitar and Haize inside the gym.

"Fire!" Ash and company yelled to welcome Haize in the gym.

A newly revived Bellsprout launched a Solarbeam, while Charmander let out a powerful Flamethrower, even Pikachu added in his most powerful Sand Tornado.

The man with Ash also had a couple of tricks up his sleave, "Omastar, Hydro Pump!"

The attacks all hit Tyranitar in a grand explosion, Ash and the man started cheering and hi-fiving, but a huge roar from the middle of the explosion silenced the cheering, Tyranitar was still ready to fight!

"NO WAY!" Ash yelled, "HOW COULD THAT POKEMON SURVIVE THAT COMBINED ATTACK!"

"Foolish kid," Haize chuckled arrogantly, "My Tyranitar can withstand a multitude of hits, it's scales are almost impenetrable, those attacks didn't even scratch his body armor!"

"Although," Haize continued, "The same could not be said of your pokeon."

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!"

All the defenders of the Gym scattered before the still unnamed man yelled at Ash, "Take the underground passage, it's at the end of the Gym, I'll hold him off!"

Ash nodded before he and his pokemon dashed to the back of the Gym.

"I won't let you!" Haize yelled, "Sandstorm: Sand Spear!"

A sand spear was formed and fired at Ash and his pokemon, but suddenly, an Omastar jumped in the way receiving the hit.

"Nice job Omastar!" The man shouted as the Omastar was shown to have used protect.

"Aqua Jet!" Omastar surrounded itself with water and charged at Tyranitar, but it was to be for nought, "Tyranitar, Sandstorm: Vortex Punch!" Tyranitar slammed it's fist against Omastar, slamming the fossil pokemon into the gym wall.

Meanwhile, Ash and his pokemon had entered the dark Underground Passage, "Come on guys, we need to get away from the Tyranitar!"

Charmeleon, Pikachu, and Bellsprout looked at each other before racing after there trainer, who seemed to have unlimited stamina, if the speed of how fast Ash was running was any indication.

Haize and Tyranitar, in the meantime had also found the Underground passage, "You won't get away from me that easily!" And the chase was on...


End file.
